Almas Oscuras
by Lunanoe
Summary: Dos almas oscuras que debían pagar por los pecados cometidos en algún momento de sus vidas. ¿Cómo esperar que no se encuentren en otras vidas donde continuar cargando con su condena?


**N/A:** Wow, qué de tiempo sin escribir nada sobre Death Note. Me gusta bastante escribir sobre mi OTP de este anime (Light y L, obviamente), ya que considero que el género más adecuado para ellos es el que considero mi "especialidad": el drama. De verdad que desearía escribir algo más alegre, pero no soy capaz.

Muchísimas gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo leyendo mi OneShot. Cuando acabes de leer, recuerda que me haría muy feliz que me dejaras unas palabras en la caja de comentarios.

 **Disclaimer:** Death Note y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero sí lo son las historias que me inspira el anime.

* * *

—¿Crees en la reencarnación, Light-kun?

Light dejó de abrocharse la camisa ante la pregunta del detective, volteando su mirada a este, quien estaba sentado, aún desnudo, en su postura habitual sin dejar de mirar el hermoso amanecer que se apreciaba a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta, Ryuzaki? No sabía que tuvieras una faceta espiritual —replicó con algo de sorna.

—No supondrá ninguna sorpresa para ti que te diga que tengo altas sospechas de que seas Kira, sospechas que van aumentando con cada noche que pasamos encerrados en esta habitación.

—¿Quieres que se acaben esas noches o qué? —contestó algo molesto, pues, hasta que el momento llegara, no deseaba deshacerse del placer que encontraba en el cuerpo del detective.

—Sé que me matarás cuando sea el momento preciso, Light. También sé que, en el fondo, tú no deseas hacerlo por la misma razón que yo, sabiendo que serás mi verdugo, no deseo que la llegada del amanecer ponga fin a la noche entre tus brazos.

Abrochándose el último botón de la camisa y sin los pantalones puestos aún, Light caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de L. Durante unos segundos, solo le miró, sin soltar palabra alguna para dar la réplica, sin importarle que su acompañante estuviera más pendiente de la aparición del astro rey en el cielo.

—No soy Kira, L —le susurró sin dejar de mirarle—. Ahora mismo, solo soy un chico que está con el hombre al que ama pero que sabe que acabará perdiéndolo por la oscuridad que habita en él. Es el demonio que me invade la razón por la que acabaremos separados. Una vez eso ocurra, el diablo se llevará toda mi cordura y mis sentimientos, expulsándome de mi propio cuerpo para siempre. Pero, en momentos así —agarró la barbilla del detective, obligándole a que lo mirara—, logro aplacarle, aunque sea durante unas horas.

—Ambos vivimos entre las sombras. Somos un par de almas atormentadas que solo encuentran consuelo en el cuerpo del otro. Precisamente por la oscuridad que te invade sé que era lo más natural que estuvieras hecho para mí, Light. Toda mi vida ha sido una constante oscuridad, ¿cómo no sentirme atraído por la que desprendes?

Light tomó a L por la nuca y atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje, necesitado, sin ternura alguna. El detective le tumbó sobre la cama, quedando sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo la incipiente dureza del chico que tenía sobre él. Abrió su camisa sin dejar de besarse, acariciando su musculoso torso. Era dolorosamente hermoso. Le tenía atrapado en el infierno que vivían ambos desde el momento que sus caminos se cruzaron.

—Elle…—gimió Light.

—Es inminente, ¿no, Light? —preguntó tras la mención de su verdadero nombre.

No tenía miedo ante la cercanía de su muerte. No quería preguntarle cuándo tendría lugar. ¿Para qué? Su sentencia ya estaba firmada, no le interesaba conocer la fecha. Mordió la nuez de Light, provocando otro gemido del joven.

—No me mires, Elle. No soporto ver a mi asesino reflejado en tus ojos.

El detective fue bajando por su torso, dejando un rastro de besos. Lamió sus caderas, notando cómo se tensaba el cuerpo del joven. Sin miramientos, se despojó de la prenda que le separaba de ahogarse en el placer, se colocó las piernas de Light sobre sus hombros y entró en su interior, escuchando el gemido animal que salió de sus labios. Fue bajando la velocidad y besó esa boca que se había convertido en su condena.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste lo de la reencarnación, Elle?

Elle sonrió. No respondió. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, acariciando las torneadas piernas de Light, quien suplicaba que no se detuviera. Cuando el placer les invadió en cada una de sus células, ambos terminaron a la par, alcanzando, por unos segundos, ese cielo que les estaba vedado.

Sin salir de su interior, Elle se recostó sobre el pecho de Light, sintiendo su acelerada respiración y el sonido de su corazón. Ahora no era el demonio. Los latidos que estaba escuchando se lo confirmaron.

—Porque la idea de reencontrarnos una vez más, Light —susurró Elle tras unos minutos en silencio—, debe ser el siguiente paso para completar nuestra condena. En algún pasado, debimos encontrarnos y hacer algo terrible por lo que hemos ido pagando desde entonces. Nuestras almas están destinadas a encontrarse y tengo la esperanza de que, en alguna de esas vidas en las que nos encontremos, podamos terminar nuestro castigo y darnos una oportunidad para que la oscuridad que vive en nosotros intente encontrar la luz.

Light acarició sus cabellos. Un fuerte nudo se hizo en su corazón. El reloj marcaba las 7:59. Podía sentir las garras del diablo abriendo su carne para terminar de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Su último gesto antes de que Kira acabara de destrozar su humanidad, antes de que Light dejara de existir, fue soltar una lágrima y abrazar con fuerza al detective.

—Cuando nos reencontremos, sálvame, Elle. Arrástrame a tu oscuridad para salvarme.

El reloj marcó las 8:00. Sin una última mirada ni beso, sintió el cuerpo de Elle tensarse hasta que no hubo movimiento alguno. Ni tampoco latido del corazón. También pudo sentir el momento exacto en que su propio corazón dejó de funcionar y se apoderó de su ser el calor del infierno.

—Te gané, Light —susurró el joven, quien ahora solo era Kira, con una sonrisa macabra.

« _8:00 am. Elle Lawliet fallece de un ataque al corazón entre los brazos de su amante. Light Yagami, su amante, es derrotado finalmente por Kira_ ».


End file.
